To Be Hated, But To Always Be Loved
by azel-chan
Summary: Their little secret is let out as Roy leaves to return home, only to be murdered during the war. Now his lover is left behind with no hope as everyone turns their back on him for loving the same gender. Warning!: This is a yaoi story.


**Oi!**: this is a yaoi story, alight? Don't flame me because you don't like it! I only care if you _do_ like it! If it's not your thing, then read something that won't hurt your eyes. You have been warned. All characters belong to Nintendo.

_To Be Hated, But To Always Be Loved_

_watashi-ai-anata-mata_

* * *

How could something that you held so close to your heart be gone forever, just like it never existed? Just when everything was perfect and flowing together, it all goes upside-down. When everyone turns their back on you when you need them the most, they act as if you're just a small pile of dust in a dark corner left to be forgotten. Just one change in your heart and you're torn to pieces instantly. Do you have anyone left to trust, to catch you when you fall, to always be by your side, to be your hero, your knight in shining armor, do you have someone left to love? How can one person, just _one_ person, change your life completely? How could that one person take you up so high, yet bring you crashing down into your most horrible fears? How? How?! It was just too simple and hard to believe. It was all because of stupid, damned _love_.

I've had that 'something' that I held close, only to have my fragile heart broken. He was gone, but that was hard for me to believe. We were meant for each other, bound by destiny. I know that sounded like it could only happen in some happy fantasy, but it felt so right to have him in my arms, to feel his heartbeat, to hear those words, 'I love you' with the truth in them. But I remember now that I can't hear those words without the same happiness that I once had. I try to remember the last time I heard those words.

"Roy!" I would call out as he was leaving. I had tears in burning my eyes as I ran when he entered the vehicle. "P-Please! Don't leave me here!" I'd cry out. He too would have tears welling in his eyes, but no one wanted to care about the water in our eyes. They didn't understand that we would never see that red head ever again. He was leaving, he was going, and soon to be gone. As his head stuck out of the window I reached out as our lips met in a deep kiss. Many of the other Smashers gasped. They never knew that me as a prince would kiss this certain boy general. We had kept our love a secret, but now it was loose.

"I love you Roy," I would whisper, and as his teary cerulean eyes looked up he would reply.

"I love you, too," As the car began to move forward I would pull out a small book and place it in his small hands.

"Please keep this," I said as I began to run alongside Roy.

"Thank you…I'll never forget you!" the red head smiled sadly. As the taxi drove into the horizon I sunk to my knees and looked at my hands. I was holding him so close yesterday, but now he is gone.

I stood up shakily, and began to walk slowly to the rest of the group. I looked up heartbroken to my best friend Link.

"He's gone," I'd say in a raspy voice, but Link glared at me backing away.

"Get away from me, _gay ass_!" he yelled at me. My eyes widened in shock. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"I-I can ex-"but Zelda stepped in.

"Get away from him!" she'd say right in my face threateningly.

"But-"then, the princess decided to get offensive and shot Din's Fire at me. I was knocked down with a burn on my now bare chest as I ran more tears. Why me?

Everyone walked away from me, some pushing me, kicking, punching, biting, or even spiting in my face as they passed me on the pavement. That hurt. A lot.

They decided to hate me because of the one I chose to love. So I loved a boy? Is it their choice on who I have to love? No one loved me like Roy. Just because I couldn't live up to their expectations of being the top of the line prince who had a _girl_friend, they left me. Deserted me, abandoned me, forgot me, they had nothing left for me. Well, they expect too much from me. I'm just one person!

I had no one left to trust, now that my lover was gone. I had no one to catch me when I fell because it was everyone's hate that pushed me over the edge because of the way that I loved. No one would be by my side because they would be in front of me, mocking me, blocking my way just because I was different. Everyone would hate to be my hero because I wasn't worth saving all because I was alone. I can't have a knight in shining armor, they wouldn't care. There was no one left for me to love because I knew that they would never return the affection truly. Only that special warrior could love me, but he's just dust in the wind now.

He doesn't exist anymore. He can't bed happy anymore. He doesn't laugh that loud and obnoxious laugh anymore. He can't smile that childish smile anymore. He can't even love anymore. He _died_. He can't live anymore. He was murdered in the war at Pherae. No one was shocked, everyone took him as a foolish child, but I knew better.

A week after his death I received a package. Inside was a very brief letter.

_To who ever it may concern,_

_We have knowledge that you are informed of the tragic death of Lord Roy. Inside are the items he had listed on his will to you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Royal Council of Pherae_

I looked inside and found the same book that I handed to him when he had left. It was a photo album of our love. The last page was bloodstained; my guess was that it was my lover's blood. The tears welled up in my eyes as the pictures showed us arm in arm, and another that showed us kissing passionately. How I missed the touch of those soft lips that once touched mine. I realized that there was still one more item left inside; his headband. It too was bloodstained, but I didn't care.

"Why did he have to die?!" I sobbed as I fell to my knees. Did I deserve to be like this, alone, hated, heartbroken? Did Roy deserve to die by murder at such a young age? Did we deserve our once undeniable love? Why did everyone leave us? They just don't understand! Someone dies and they act as if nothing happened. They only care for their bloody selves! They don't fucking care! I love him. I love him dammit!

That's when it had to stop. What was the point of living a life full of torture, where there is no love? I'd rather die than live without Roy. Life without him wasn't life-it was death. He was everything to me; the sun that once brought light into my world, the moon and the stars that shone so brightly in my once clear skies, and he was my heaven to where I could be safe and loved. He was my one and only light.

I took the sheath of Falcion and wielded the weapon. I thrusted the tip of the blade into my neck without hesitation, letting it pierce onto my skin and tear through me. I'd rather feel this pain than the nothingness that I had. I gripped the headband tightly, _'I can't wait to see you again.'_

I breathed my last breath as the world seemed to have stopped. "Roy…"

* * *

Like I thought, no one cared about my death. They only pitied me, having no sympathy at all, but I didn't expect much from them. I had finally met my end, but saw a new beginning. As my soul departed from the earth, _he_ was there to guide me through the blinding light. I was wrong; he is still able to smile that childish smile, laugh that loud and obnoxious laugh, he will always be happy now, and he will always exist in my heart, living on forever. We will always have our unquestionable love till eternity, because love has no end. There is no limits in love, no boundaries.

I will always hear those four special words, knowing they are the truth from my one and only. _"I love you, Marth."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, this is something totally random-okay? I was just mad at someone that I had to let out my feelings. I don't know if I did so well, I mean I wanted it to be longer, and I think I cut a lot of things really short. But yeah, don't flame alright?


End file.
